The Red Stranger
by luckycat222
Summary: Roxas was just a normal boy...that was until he met a red-headed stranger who changed his life. YAOI WARNING! AkuRoku. Oh and so you know this fic is M but i dont want Fanfic to take it down so it is T. There are lemons...;
1. The Meeting Of Strangers

Sometimes when I'm alone I'll think about him. His warm smile. How he helped me, made me felt. The red headed boy I happened to meet in a dark alleyway. I was an accident of course, fate just happened to slap me in the face that day on my way home. He was so kind to me, the first time. Held me after it was done, made sure I was ok, and comfortable. I was only 17 mind you.

FLASHBACK TIME:

It was a cold night; the blonde haired boy had just gotten off his shift at work and was walking down to his apartment.

He was growing tired and so decided to take a short cut he knew of.  
The wind blew harshly and nipped at his pale features, making him involuntarily shiver.  
A low beep went off, signaling that he had a call.

The boy looked down at the flashing screen with the words 'Cloud' written in bold at the bottom of a picture. "Hello?" he said, jumping slightly when he heard a clang from somewhere close. "Hey Roxas! Where are you? Mom's already made dinner." Cloud asked, his voice slightly muffled.

"Oh. I'm almost there. Got to go Cloud my phone is dying. Roxas hung up and continued down the dark path. There was a small rustle and Roxas could faintly hear someone calling his name. "Roxas" could be heard in the light breeze.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he called, but got no reply. Roxas stopped abruptly and heard a soft pitter- patter of feet fall silent slowly. "Guess you caught me" was whispered softly in his ear, making him shudder. Roxas whipped around quickly and came face- to- face with a tall stranger.

He gasped quietly when he saw small fangs pointing out of said stranger's mouth. "W- Who are you?" Roxas asked timidly. There was a short laugh that sounded like silver bells and then "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas nodded slightly and took a step back when he realized how close they were. There was another silver laugh "What's wrong Roxas, scared? I don't bite…much." Axel said in a bright tone.

"N- No. I just, um, have to go home." Roxas stated as he turned back to his path. He could feel Axel's eyes on his back. The breeze picked up slightly and he could faintly heard "We'll meet again and when we do you'll be mine." Roxas looked back but there was nothing there anymore.


	2. In Home Meeting

STILL IN FLASHBACK:

Roxas made it home safely, though it started raining. The wind grew sharper with every step he took. When he got home he was attacked into a hug from his brother Sora.

"Roxas you idiot! You're going to catch your death in this weather!" he yelled as Roxas stripped himself of his wet outer clothing. "Calm down, Sora. I'm fine really." He said in a soft voice. Roxas went upstairs and into the bathroom.

He removed the rest of his layers and turned on the shower. He gingerly stepped in sighing in content as the hot water consented down his small body. Thoughts of Axel wormed there way into his mind, making him more confused then he already was. Why did Roxas care so much about the red headed stranger?

The water started to turn cold after a while and so Roxas shut it off and got out. He wrapped a white fuzzy towel around himself and put on his boxers. The walk toward his room was cold, and made Roxas' teeth clatter. Roxas gasped when he saw the same person occupying his thoughts sitting on his bed. "W- What are you doing here?" he asked moving quickly to put pants on. "Oh you know

just looking around. Nice room you have here." Came the fast reply. "How did you get in here?" Roxas asked, scared at the answer he might get. "Oh you know I came through the window." Axel said smirking at Roxas. "But that's nearly twenty feet!" He shrieked going to peek out his window. "Well it's not hard…considering I'm a vampire" Axel said coming up behind Roxas and licking his neck.

**Ok so i know this chapter is short but i didnt really know what to write. Plus its 2:02 at night right now and im writing this. R&R please. Presents to all who do! :)**


	3. Taken To The Mansion

**AN: So here is the next chapter! Um thx to: Not A Pickle for their AWSOME review. Really made me happy. So enjoy.**

"What!" Roxas hollered. "Y- you can't be a vampire they don't exist." He said turning around quickly, only to be drawn into a warm embrace. "Oh, Roxas. What you don't know." Axel breathed into his ear, making Roxas get goose bumps. "L- let me go." Roxas whispered, getting overwhelmed by the warm feelings he was getting. (AN: Um I think its called thrall…?)

"You don't really want me to do that. You like the pleasure your getting." He cooed while wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist. "Roxas! You ok up there?" His mom yelled. "Tell her your fine." Axel commanded.

Roxas did as he was told, his mind becoming foggy. He couldn't tell what was going on, but a little voice in the back of his head told him something bad was going to happen. "C'mon Roxy, time to go." Axel said before jumping out the window.

Roxas was now completely passed out. Axel noted this and made his was toward his mansion. Once their Axel tied Roxas to the black bed in the middle of the room, leaving him until he woke up. 'Ha I'll have lots of fun with my new **_toy._**' He thought as he closed the door.

**So um i hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon so R&R please. (it makes me feel good) :D**


	4. Chained Up

**AN: So um here is chapter three! Enjoy it. Remember; REVIEW PLZ! YAOI LEMON UPAHEAD!**

When Roxas awoke he noticed three things right away.

1. He was chained up.

2. He was in an unknown location.

3. He was naked.

And to top it all off, when he awoke the red- headed vampire came in the room. "Why am I naked? Why am I tied up? Where are we? What do you want?" Roxas asked rapidly.

"Wow, kid. Calm down. Um, your naked, just because. You're tied up so you don't run away. What I want? Well I thought it was already know. I want you. So I'll take you." Axel answered before leaning down and capturing Roxas' lips in a heated kiss.

Roxas gasped, giving Axel a chance to shove his tongue in his mouth. Axel moved swiftly, nipping and sucking his was down Roxas' neck, marking it with red patches. He latched his mouth on one of Roxas' nipples and fiddled the other with his pointer and thumb.

Roxas' back arched involuntarily, making Axel smile in triumph. He butterfly kissed down Roxas' slightly chiseled chest and dipped his tongue in his navel, elected a moan from the captive blonde.

Roxas' member was standing straight up, in all its glory. The redhead noticed this and he kissed the tip, making the blonde moan rather loudly. While Roxas' mouth was open Axel quickly stuck three fingers in and commanded, "Suck."

Roxas did as he was told and slicked up the fingers, moaning around then when Axel sucked on him roughly. Axel removed the finger and carefully slid one digit in up to the knuckle, making Roxas gasp at the sudden intrusion. A second finger was added, causing the blonde to wince in pain.

When the third was placed and they curled, he cried out. "Found it!" Axel said happily. When Axel thought Roxas was stretched enough he slid the digits out and positioned the tip of his erection at Roxas' entrance before slowly pushing inside the tight cavern.

Roxas' mouth opened in a silent scream, as the pain came over him sharply. Axel stayed still, letting him get used to the full feeling before sliding almost all the was out and ramming in.

Roxas moaned as the pain slowly faded into pleasure. He shrieked when Axel hit something inside of him that made him see stars. "Harder!" Roxas screamed. Axel went harder and harder, slowly driving himself and Roxas to the edge.

Roxas came first, shooting his seed all over the bed, staining the blood red sheets. "Oh Fuck!" Axel swore as Roxas tightened around him, before coming inside Roxas.

Roxas collapsed as Axel pulled out. "You did good." Axel murmured as he laid him down gently and covered him in a blanket. Roxas closed his eyes and let Axel, who was lightly humming, lull him to sleep.

**AN: Ok so i know the lemon wasnt very good. Im sorry. R&R please.**


	5. Meet Reno

**AN: So I realize I haven't updated in a while. I apologize. Um so I hope you like this chapter.**

** xXx**

Roxas awoke from his sleep when he heard voices coming from outside the door. It opened, revealing Axel and another man that looked like him but with different tattoos. He had red semi-circles under his eyes.

Roxas clutched the blanket closer to himself, trying to hide from the eyes raking over him hugerly. "W-who are you?" he asked the new person. The man walked toward him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Axel's brother, Reno." He said, running his had over Roxas' bare feel, causing him to giggle lightly. "The captive is laughing?" Reno asked playfully. Roxas blinked at him. "Can't help it if I'm ticklish. What do you mean captive?" He asked gazing into Reno's blue eyes.

Reno looked at Axel. "You haven't told him yet?" He asked dumbfounded. Axel shook his head while Roxas just looked plain confused. "Would someone care to tell me what's going on? And where the fuck are my clothes!?" he exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

Axel pointed to a pile of clothes on the only dresser in the room, and left with Reno trailing behind him. Roxas stood up and went back down, his lower back and butt hurting profusely. He noted tat he was still covered in come and quickly went to shower in the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Roxas turned the water onto hot, washing away the dried semen off his chest and lower regions. He washed himself with the soaps he found in there, and came out smelling like butterscotch. (A/N: Don't ask I like that smell.)

He got dressed in the clothes laid out for him and exited the room out the same door he saw the others go. Outside the door was a long hallway that extended out into three different rooms. He peeked in the first and saw no one, so he kept on walking until he came to the second and heard voices.

They were talking about him, Roxas concluded from the whispers. It was as if they didn't want Roxas to hear, which they probably didn't he guessed. He walked in slowly, glancing as if he was intruding. Axel looked up and motioned for Roxas to sit in his lap.

He complied and sat; somewhat enjoying the warmth Axel brought him. They continued talking in hushed whispers; talking in a language Roxas didn't understand. He knew he had heard it before but couldn't place it exactly.

The talking stopped abruptly, startling Roxas a bit. He was a little confused as to why it had stopped when he noticed they were looking at him. "What?" he asked curiously. "Do you want something to eat?" Axel repeated. Roxas nodded, and Axel slipped him off his lap. He went into the kitchen, leaving Roxas and Reno in a silence.

When he came back he had a sandwich, chips on a plate and a coke in his other hand. Axel handed the food to Roxas and set the coke on the coffee table. He took a bite of it and mumbled a thank you. They went back to talking while Roxas munched on his food.

A while later Reno stood to leave claiming he had someone waiting at home, to which Axel yelled at him as he walked out the door, "Be safe!" He received a finger in return before the door was shut.

Axel looked down at Roxas and finally noticed the little blonde was crying. "Roxas what's wrong?" He asked, scooping the boy into his arms. Roxas sniffled.

"I- I wanna g-go home!" he cried, hugging Axel. "I want m-my family!" he said louder this time.

**XxX**

**Ending A/N: I hoped you liked it!**

**Thoughts, opinions, doubts?~Review me if you got 'em or anything else!**


	6. Taken To The Bedroom

A/N: Hello peeps! I am SOOOO sorry for the wait on this chapter. I tried to write something but It just can out bad so I started new for this chapter and got this! Enjoy and please R&R! Thx, luckycat222

"What did you just say? This is your home now." Axel said, not letting out as much rage as he had at the moment. Roxas started to protest but a quick slap to his cheek left him a whimpering mess. "What I say is the only truth you know."

Axel hissed dragging the blonde boy to the bedroom, before forcefully tearing off his clothes. "A-Axel s-stop!" Roxas stuttered when he felt Axel touch him roughly. He couldn't help but moan when he grasped his semi-hard member.

Axel sucked on to fingers before shoving them into Roxas' hold, making him cry out in pain. "A-Axel that hurts." Roxas whimpered out pitifully. "Well this is going to hurt more." Axel stated before spitting in his hand, rubbing it over himself and harshly ramming into Roxas.

The little blonde screamed out, tears pouring down his bright red cheeks. "Axel! STOP! It hurts! Please stop!" Roxas cried out, but his words fell on deaf ears. Axel was in his own world, having a mental breakdown about Roxas leaving him. He un-mercifully pounded into him over and over. Axel wrapped his hand around Roxas' manhood and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

A flash of white came behind Roxas' closed eyes and he hollered out in ecstasy, signaling that his prostate had been found. Axel abused that spot and not long after with a quick shriek, "Axel!" Roxas came onto the satin sheets. Axel came not long after pouring his seed deep into Roxas.

Axel pulled out and gently laid Roxas down on his stomach on the bed. He looked at Roxas' hole and notice there was blood seeping out. He carefully prodded at it, drawing a pain filled squeak from Roxas. "Axel it hurts. What's wrong with me?" Roxas asked looking at Axel with a scared expression on his face.

Axel fled from the room leaving Roxas alone on the bed. He fumbled through his medicine cabinet, looking for a tissue repairing serum. He found it after a little while and walked back in the room. Axel dipped his finger in the goo and gently applied it in and around Roxas' anus, making the blonde boy shiver at the cold feeling.

"Ahh. It feels a little better. Thank you, Axel" Roxas said, even though this was the pyro's fault. "Don't thank me Roxas, its all my fault. Forgive me?" Axel asked. Roxas teared up a bit, knowing the redhead wanted forgiveness for this stunt and kidnapping him. "A-Axel. I don't think I can just forgive you. It's not that simple. My family is probably worried about me.

"But were meant to be together... just like the last time." Axel said quietly, so Roxas could barley hear him.

**I Would just like to say a quick thanks to everyone for reading this story. It is my first chaptered AkuRoku fic so I hope its good so far. There will be more chapters so stay tuned. **


End file.
